My Personal Assistant
by AnonForever
Summary: AU where Beca is working at a record label and meets the new head assistant, Aubrey Posen. Aubrey is controlling and Beca refuses to give in. What happens when Aubrey chooses Beca as her personal assistant? Rated M for language and possibly mature scenes later. On-going
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hey guys, this is going to be my first multi-chapter writing so give me some pointers and what you guys want to see happen with this story. I have an idea of where I want this to go already, but I would still love to hear your creative ideas. I'll be trying to update as much as possible and if there is any delay I apologize. Enjoy reading!**

Chapter 1: That New Head Assistant

I wake up to my alarm and quickly turn it off.

I glance at the time. 7:30 AM. I hate mornings with a burning passion.

I need my coffee. Definitely need coffee right now.

I push the blankets off myself and swing my legs over the side of the bed. I sigh and make my way over to the restroom to prepare for the morning.

After I do my business, brush my teeth, and shower I get dressed.

I grab a pair of dark blue jeans, a black tank top, and I throw on a black and red flannel. Fancy right?

My job doesn't exactly have a strict dress code. I've started working there recently and as far as I'm concerned, I'm in charge of distributing coffee around the offices and getting paper work to people around the building. Might as well dress comfortably right?

I head downstairs and see my roommate, Fat Amy, laid spread across the couch snoozing away.

I look at the time and see that it's now 8:02 AM.

Knowing her she won't be awake till 10 AM or so. After that she's headed off to Bumper's probably.

I grab my bag, keys, phone, and wallet off the counter.

As I get in my car and drive to my local coffee shop I get a text message.

I wait for a red light before I pick up my phone to check who it is.

 _Jesse: Hey Becs, I heard we're getting a new assistant head for our department._

Jesse and I are located in the Primary Department. It's where all the fresh ideas for songs come in for evaluation. We all have to work together to make it a hit song or at least throw some good ideas in to make it better.

Jesse and I became fast friends since we were both new to the department. We get to sit around for the brainstorming meetings, but we don't really get to have an input.

I text back quickly before the light turns green.

 _Beca: Replacement for Old Bernie that's in the hospital for broken hip bone right?_

The light turns green and I drive until I reach the parking lot of the local coffee shop.

My phone buzzes again, but I ignore it until I get into a parking spot.

I shut off my engine and check my phone.

 _Jessie: Yeah man, poor Bernie. Can't believe you can break a hip bone falling off a chair when you're as old as him._

I shake my head and chuckle to myself.

Bernie was always doing weird things. You'd catch him muttering to himself when he was eating or yelling at his computer when it wasn't "working" properly.

Maybe it was best Old Bernie retired.

As I walked through the doors of Fresh Coffee Fix, I smile at the cashier, Stacie.

"Hey Becs, the usual?" She smiles and starts putting my order down immediately.

"Yeah Stace, thanks again." I hand her my money and in no less then 3 minutes my coffee is ready.

As I'm grabbing the hot cup of coffee Stacie hands me a steaming croissant filled with eggs and bacon.

"Uh, Stacie, I didn't order this."

"Yeah, I know.

"Then?" I ask waiting for her to explain.

"It's on the house Becs. I know you never eat breakfast. Besides, we hard working women have to look out for each other. Y'know?"

I shake my head and chuckle,"Stacie, you take care of me too much. One day I'll get used to it and the only option I'll have left is to marry you."

I hear her laugh behind the counter before busying herself with another customer.

"Get out of here Becs! Before you're late to work."

I grin and make my way out of the shop and into my car. Before I place my phone onto the passenger seat I see that I have another text from Jesse.

 _Jesse: I heard the new assistant head is a woman. And younger than Bernie. Think she's gonna be hot? ;)_

I roll my eyes and text back.

 _Beca: Jesse please. Weren't you already hooking up with that chick you met at the book store?_

I throw my phone onto the chair and start the engine.

I'm driving to the company when my mind starts to wander.

Hmm... I wonder if the new head assistant is hot. There's probably a low chance that she's gay or bi.

Wait. What am I even talking about?

I'm not looking for a relationship.

Or more like it's been so long since I've been in one that I don't even know if I'd be comfortable starting one.

As I pull into Raging Record's parking lot I find my spot and turn in. I turn off my car, grab my things, and start walking towards the front doors.

My phone buzzes again and I check to see that it's Jesse.

 _Jesse: I'm talking about you Becs. We all know about your lack luster love life. Or lack of an existing one. The least you can do is get laid._

I sigh and decide I'm not gonna reply to that text message.

I walk through the front doors and greet the receptionist, Lily.

She greets me back, or at least I think she's saying hi to me.

I usually just smile back and continue along my way. I can never hear her anyways.

I take the elevator and get off at the 5th floor where my department is located. I immediately head in, put my stuff down, and start getting everyone's coffee ready. We have like 4 coffee machines and a crap ton of cookies lined up at the snack table.

I get in the regular routine of passing by everyone's desk and dropping off a cookie and a coffee.

An hour in, my department head- Mr. Keegan, bursts through the doors rather flamboyantly.

"Gentlemen! And gentlewomen!" He announces as he speed walks to the front of the room where our meeting table is at.

"Gather around please."

I glance around and see everyone else is also doing the same. They all seemed a little surprised and lost.

I mean, we usually do get a heads up before meetings, but Keegan is always super random either way.

"Quickly!" He yells now.

I put down the extra coffee cups I was holding and quickly make my way over to the large oval table. I see Jesse following behind me and I grab a seat for him too.

I make sure not to actually sit at the table, but to sit around the outer circle of it.

Keegan doesn't want new people to sit at the table until they deem themselves "worthy".

As everyone settles down Jesse leans over and whispers to me, "You think this is about the new assistant head?" he asks curiously.

"I don't know man. Probably."

There's a loud throat clearing and everyone focuses their attention to the sound.

Keegan smiles tightly and takes off his sunglasses.

"I have gathered you all here today because I have an important announcement."

"Oh, is this about-"

"Shut up Dax!" Keegan yells without even making eye contact with him. It's like he's staring straight pass him. Acknowledging him, yet at the same time, not.

It's like a daily routine that everyone has gotten used to. Keegan talks, Dax interrupts, Dax gets in trouble.

"I was just gonna say-" Dax tries to continue but gets cut off again.

"Dax, take your chair and go face the corner." Keegan says calmly.

"What? But I-"

"GO DAX!"

Dax sighs and slowly rolls his chair to the far left corner and sits their in silence.

"Turn around Dax." Keegan adds with a tight lipped smile.

Dax sighs again and slowly turns his chair all the way around facing the wall.

Finally satisfied Keegan continues, "As I was saying. I have an important announcement to make."

Everyone is silent again and waits for him to continue. I bite back my urge to roll my eyes at the over dramatic pauses he's taking to tell us this oh so important thing.

"As you all know, Old Bernie has taken the boot. Therefore, we have a new assistant head, head assistant, whatever you guys want to call it."

He pauses again and sweeps the room with his eyes.

"And today, they are holding a meeting with all the departments to introduce this new head assistant. Why they've decided to gather everyone for one person? I don't know. I don't care."

Keegan starts walking around the table. Almost as if he was stalking a prey.

"But what I do care about is that they want each department to send two representatives."

"You hear that? Two people from each department. WHICH MEANS, I will be sending two of you knuckle-heads to represent our department!"

One of the people around the table raises their hand to ask a question.

Keegan immediately turns to them "Question?"

A blonde woman who looks about in her mid 20s asks,"Why won't you represent as one of us from the department and bring someone else as person number two with you?"

He seems to feign contemplation for a full 3 seconds before replying with, "Hmm... Maybe I don't know? I'm a really busy person with really busy things to do that really can't attend this pointless meeting? Next stupid question please!"

Everyone is silent now and no one dares to ask a question.

Through the corner of my eye I see Jesse raise his hand. If I could, and I really wish I should have, I would've slapped his hand straight down from the air.

Keegan looks at him and raises his eyebrows, "Question?"

Jesse stands up, "Actually, a suggestion sir."

Keegan makes a forward motioning with his hands for Jesse to continue.

"I was actually thinking of volunteering to represent our department sir. Along with another employee, Beca." He gestures to me beside him and I don't even attempt to hide my cringe.

Keegan makes a confused facial expressions and asks,"Who are you again?"

Jesse looks surprised for a second before recovering,"Oh, I'm Jesse and this is Beca. We're both kinda new here hence why we're sitting outside the table." He chuckles nervously while gesturing back and forth.

Keegan looks thoughtful for a second before replying,"And why should I send you two noobies to represent us?"

Jesse replies a bit more confidently now, as if he's actually thought this through.

"Well, I was thinking that since new members need a chance to deem themselves worthy before being able to sit at the table this would be a good chance for Beca and I to deem ourselves worthy."

Keegan squints hard as if making his eyesight worst will allow him to understand Jesse better.

"So you're saying you want me to send you and Reggie to represent us?"

Jesse nods quickly," Yes, Beca and I."

Keegan closes his eyes, hunches his back, and lays his head against the table. He heaves out a great long sigh and the room is quiet for a couple of seconds after.

He slowly pulls himself up and looks up at Jesse, "Okay."

Everyone in the room looks surprised. Jesse looks surprised. Hell, even I'm surprised.

"Really?" Jesse vocalizes his surprise.

"Yeah. Jesse and Ronald will represent the Primary Department. Meeting dismissed."

Keegan puts on his sunglasses, grabs his suit case, and before leaving he comes up to Jesse.

"If you guys fuck up. If you fuck up I will hear about it. If I hear that you guys fuck up there will be hell to pay. Do you understand me?"

Jesse gulps and nods vigorously.

"Meeting starts in 30 minutes from now on the 7th floor. Don't be late." Keegan finishes and makes a bee line for the door.

I sigh heavily and pinch the bridge of my nose.

"Did you hit your head somewhere Jesse?"

Jesse turns around quick and he has the largest smile on his face.

"Don't you know what this means Becs?!" he asks excitedly.

"Uhh, if we mess this up, we're fired?"

"Well, I mean besides that." He waits for me to continue, but I honestly don't know how to answer his question. I mean he just set us up for an important meeting that we haven't even prepared for. We'll get lucky if they're just gathering us to introduce everyone to the new head assistant. I'm sure I have more insight on the Primary Department's information than Jesse since I handle most of the paper work after my recent job upgrade from coffee girl (which I still do in the morning and in the afternoons I do the paperwork), but if they're bringing people in to quiz and test them then Jesse might be a lost cause.

I give him a blank face and he decides to fill in the missing parts for me.

"It means we get a chance Beca! No more new employee sitting outside the table. We can sit AT the table with everyone else."

"I guess, but all of this for sitting at a table Jesse?"

"That's not the bigger picture Becs. It's about being accepted."

Jesse makes a face. A facial feature I'm not too familiar within the short time I've known him.

He looks defeated and almost tired,

I suddenly feel bad for not being as enthusiastic about the opportunity Jesse has set up for us.

"Thanks for doing this Jess. It's a great jump start to our careers."

I smile brightly and put my arms around his shoulder.

He immediately starts smiling again and he no longer looks like a hurt puppy dog.

"Really?"

"Yeah bud, I really appreciate it. Now let's go get ready for that meeting."

...

It's about 2:54 PM right now and the meeting is supposed to start at exactly 3. All the other representatives are here sitting around the table waiting for Raging Record's boss to come in and introduce the new head assistant.

We spend the next couple minutes making ourselves comfortable and organizing our paperwork.

At exactly 3 o clock sharp the door to the meeting room opens and in walks our boss.

Chloe Beale. Head Boss of Raging Records Label. She's dressed in a black pant suit, blue blouse, and heels. She's carrying a thick vanilla folder which I have to admit, makes me a little nervous. Lots of paperwork is always a bad thing.

I look back at the door and wonder where our new head assistant is, but my curiosity is answered when I hear the sound of heels clicking down the hallway.

As this person walks through the door I am immediately captivated by her long and endless legs tightly wrapped in a blue pencil skirt.

As my eyes travel further up I see her white and ironed shirt is tight around her thin waist and is tucked neatly into her skirt. Everything about her is immaculate in every way.

When I finally reach her face my breathing pauses for a second and I find myself frozen.

Piercing, bright, aqua eyes. She has the clearest skin I've ever seen and her blonde hair is in a tight bun atop her head. Not a single hair was out of place.

She takes her seat next to Chloe and waits patiently for her to speak.

Jesse leans over and whispers to me,"Woah. Hot much?"

I nod my head slowly and whisper back, "Definitely."

I can see the head assistant make a scan of everyone's faces in the room.

Her eyes zoom pass everyone and then locks on me.

I catch her stare mid way and stare back. I couldn't help but appreciate her aesthetics. I wonder if she was a model in her previous job.

I see her purse her lips and then continue down the line of faces.

Uh, do I have something on my face?

I touch around my lips and chin, but I don't feel any food of some sort there.

I shrug and refocus my attention to Chloe when she begins speaking.

"Hi everyone. I'm glad you could all make it. I've called a meeting today to introduce our new head assistant, Aubrey Posen."

This Aubrey person stands up and smiles tightly at everyone.

Chloe continues by adding,"Aubrey here also has a new set of regulations for our work place that will help reinforce work ethics and increase sales. The table is all yours Aubrey." Chloe smiles politely and allows Aubrey to begin.

Aubrey thanks Chloe and begins her speech.

"Before I can begin," she pans the room and sets her eyes dead on me,"I would like to ask you to take out those ear monstrosities."

Uh?

Did she just ask me to take out my ear _what_?

Without missing a beat she adds,"Those are highly inappropriate to be wearing in a workplace environment and I ask you get rid of them immediately."

I almost laugh out loud at how ridiculous she's being.

"Dude, these aren't even a violation of the dress code. I read the paperwork. I know. So if you don't mind, I'll be keeping them in." I add casually.

I see her tense up immediately and I assume she doesn't get her authority challenged often.

If this is gonna be the tight rope she expects us to work in, she'll find out soon that I'll be tugging pretty hard on it.

"What department are you from?" She asks with a change of tone.

I frown a bit before replying,"Primary Department."

"And your name?" she asks again with the same tone. She sounds almost condescending?

Is this some kind of joke?

"Beca Mitchell."

"I see." She says. She diverts her eyes to somewhere else along the wall before focusing them back towards me.

"Ms. Mitchell, how much did the Primary Department spend with their funds on the latest Snoop Dog Album and latest investment in new audio equipment and instruments?"

I blink slowly and I see Jesse in my peripherals fumbling with our paperwork to find out our spending.

"$76,890.68," I answer her question without waiting for Jesse to get the paper work out.

If she was surprised she definitely had a good poker face.

"Ms. Mitchell, what are the Top 10 Single Hits of 2015 from BillBoards?"

Is this some kind of weird power play to quiz me on my music knowledge?

If anything, I do the most studying when it comes to anything music.

I easily list the top 10 singles without breaking eye contact with her.

I see a slight adjustment to her facial features. Might I say she looks almost, impressed?

"And may I ask when was the last time this company label released a top selling Platinum Album?"

I glance around the room and see that some people look nervous and others are fidgeting in their chairs.

Chloe seems to be listening to the conversation with intrigue and curiosity.

I answer again without wasting time,"Justin Timberlake's 20/20 Experience Album 2013."

"Then you are aware that as a company we are falling behind competitively seeing as we haven't released a hit album in 2 years?" She asks sternly.

"Uh, I guess?" I don't really see where she's going with this.

"We don't have a strong enough work ethic and individual responsibility to bring this company to its highest potential." She addresses everyone in the room now.

"That is why we are changing up the rules." She glances at me once more before speaking so everyone could hear her more clearly.

"Everyone will be given points for each sale they make and how much work you produce in each of your departments. At the end of the month your points will be added up and if you don't meet the requirements you will be cut from the company label."

At this statement there are a series of protests regulating around the room. I can already see that some people are upset by this new rule.

Chloe stands up and silences everyone. After everyone settles down she gives the go to Aubrey to continue.

"The minimum requirement as of now is 1000 points at the end of the month. Each sale you make is 100 points and you will each be getting a pamphlet on which department jobs designate how many points."

So that's what that stack of paper in the vanilla folder was. I knew it was bad news.

"If by the end of this month you do not have the required amount then you will be dropped from this company label." She says it with such an icy tone I almost wonder if she even has a heart. How can she be so hot, yet so cold?

"This meeting is over. Everyone dismissed." Aubrey concludes.

I glance over and see that Chloe is standing up to leave too.

Isn't she supposed to be the Head Boss? The one calling the shots? Not this new Ice Queen of a head assistant. Emphasis on ASSISTANT.

I look over at Jesse and see that he looks pretty rigid. Probably a huge shock to him.

I sigh and pat him in the back.

"It's ok buddy. We'll help each other out with sales and what not. We'll make it." I try to reassure him.

As we're making our way out the room I hear the same stern voice call out my name.

"Beca Mitchell, may I have a word with you?"

I groan internally and slowly turn around to make eye contact with piercing blue eyes.

Why does she have to be so god damn attractive?

 _ **Thanks for reading guys. Leave a comment on what you thought about this chapter :)  
More to come!**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey everyone! Thank you for the reviews, favorites, and follows. I've been itching to continue the story so here's another update. I want to give a shout out to infatuatedlover for giving me great constructive criticism. I'm definitely going to take a different approach to my writing now. Thank you so much!**

 **Enjoy reading.**

Chapter 2: Down to Business

Dude, what is this chick's problem? First, that weird ass power play and now we're literally having a stare off.

Okay, I hate bossy and pushy people, but the last thing I want to do is get into a tango with authority.

I end this stupid stare off by smiling lightly.

"What did you need from me, Miss Posen?" Oh yeah, throw in a little respect. This Aubrey person seems to like to be in control.

"I asked you to take out those ear monstrosities," she states irritated.

I contain the urge to roll my eyes.

 _Didn't we already have this conversation?_

"They aren't a violation of dress code. I don't see why I have to take them out, _ma'am_ ,"

I'm starting to ooze sarcasm and hey, it's not my fault. It's like a defense mechanism towards stupidity.

"I don't appreciate the sarcasm. I suggest you lose it or you will find yourself having a difficult time around here," she steps in a little closer towards me and I step back.

 _Whoa, personal space much?_

"Is that a threat?" I ask.

 _She is so asking for it if she's threatening me right now._

"I don't do threats, Ms. Mitchell. I never bluff." And with that she marches out the room with her head held high.

 _What the hell? That was totally a threat._

If this chick is going to pull some underhanded method to get me fired I'm going to have to definitely keep my eyes peeled for her. I realize I've been in the same spot since Aubrey left and I turn around and exit through the door.

As I make my way back down to my department floor I contemplate on what that tyrant is planning on doing.

 _Is she going to frame me?_ She does seem pretty capable of that. _Or maybe she's gonna ridicule me in front of the whole company?_ I can't help but get a little paranoid.

I mean when someone makes a threat like that, empty or not, someone in her position of power can easily carry it out and get away with it.

I sigh and pinch the bridge of my nose. _Chill Beca, just do your job properly, make the 1000 points by the end of this month, and_ _you'll_ _be good to go._

I walk out the elevator when it gets to my floor and enter my department. There's like a ton of commotion on the new rules and sale procedures. I glance around and see that everyone is either on their phone or talking to a friend about the pamphlet. I haven't looked at it yet, but I soon get the chance to when Jesse walks over and hands me a sheet. 

Hmm, Aubrey wasn't joking. There are specific jobs for the Primary Department only that grants you a certain amount of points. This is all pretty detailed. I'm assuming that the other departments have that same thing.  
Wow, I'm impressed. It seems our head assistant is pulling her weight. There are more instructions listed on the bottom of the paper, but I disregard it. I make 50 points everyday from reviewing paperwork and doing my coffee job. Since I work about 5 days a week I'll make my points in about 20 days or so. I have more than enough days to make more points if need be before the end of the month. That's a relief. I'll be good without actually having to do any extra work.

"Don't you think this is a bit ridiculous, Beca?" Jesse asks quietly.  
"Why are you whispering? It's not like she's set out secret spies to catch anyone that doesn't agree with her. Actually, if you're looking for disagreement then just look around. Everyone hates this Jesse."  
 _How does she plan to win the people of the company over if she has such an iron fist?_ I wonder if Chloe really agreed with this.

When I had first joined this company I was shocked at first that this big and popular company was run by a stunning, young, and red-headed woman who seems to be in her early 30's. Pretty accomplished if you ask me. Not only that she's know for her nice and understanding personality. That doesn't mean you should underestimate her. She's got a sharp tongue and she definitely knows how to run a business. She's an inspiration, really.

"There must be some big picture though. Why would she make us meet a minimum of 1000 points each month if she didn't have another goal in mind? You think she's going to start increasing the points?" Jesse looks a bit stressed out and I have to be honest this kid is completely over thinking it.  
"Dude, chill. Deep breaths. We'll take whatever she has to throw at us. We're a team man, got it?"

 _God, when did I get so mushy and friendshippy._ _Ew._ Guess what though? He eats that shit right up. He's smiling all happy again. Well, mission accomplished I guess.

I check the time and see that I'm set to clock out.  
"Shifts over Jess, I'm gotta go." I grab my belongings and leave as Jesse is saying bye back. I wave and go down the elevator.

I step out onto the ground floor and make my way to the entrance. Before I make it to the lobby I hear an indiscreet voice yelling at another person. In fact, that voice sounds like a certain blonde tyrant I know.

I tiptoe around the corner and try to catch wind of the yelling. By now it seems like the person doing the yelling has taken it a notch down to a hissing yelling kind of approach. I inch closer and I peek from out behind the corner. _Hah, I was right, it is Aubrey._ I see Chloe standing there with an irritated expression on her face. I back away from the corner so I can avoid being seen. I can clearly hear the conversation from this distance and I try to make myself look casual by pulling my phone out and faking a conversation.

 _Am I really gonna eavesdrop on Ms. Hottie With A Stick Up Her Ass?_

 _Eh, why not?_

"Chloe are you even listening?!" Aubrey screeches.  
Jesus, that woman can yell.  
"Yes, Aubrey I can hear you. Can you tone it down a bit? We're still at work."

Chloe is calm and Aubrey is livid. I'm gonna put one and one together and assume Aubrey wants something and Chloe is having none of it.  
 _Yeah! You go head boss. Show that hot head who's in charge!_

"I want her gone, Chloe! She is a hindrance to the company's growth. Don't you understand that?" Aubrey tries to reason.  
"Aubrey, I personally looked at Beca's paperwork and interviewed her. She's a completely reliable and capable worker. In fact, I think she's a hard worker that will find her way climbing the ladder towards success in this company."  
 _Oh my god. They're arguing about me. Wait a second! I knew it! Aubrey was gonna try to get rid of me!_

I clench my fists and bite my tongue. _Nice_ _one_ _Posen, go and cry to the boss about your failure of a power play._

It's totally obvious she's mad about me not obeying her. Now she's throwing a fit and Chloe isn't taking any of it.

"You'll just have to learn to work with her, okay?" Chloe finalizes the conversation and walks away.

Shit! I can hear the clack of Chloe's heels get closer. _Uh, crap what do I do. Fuck_ _ity_ _fuck fuck._

I quickly turn away from the direction Chloe is coming and fake a phone conversation. I clear my throat and deepen my voice, "Uh yes, I would like that shipment by tomorrow. 1 o clock sharp."

I see Chloe pass by me without even glancing. _Phew, close call._

I turn around and come face to face with deep raging blues.  
"Shit!" I back up quickly and slip falling straight on my ass. I cringe from the impact and look up. Aubrey is staring down at me and she looks obviously not happy. _Busted._

I heave a sigh and get up from the dark marbled floor. 

"I wasn't listening to your conversation if that's what your thinking." It's probably exactly what she's concluded from this encounter, but what else can I say?

"I knew you were no good from the very start Beca Mitchell." she steps closer to me and presses a finger against my chest and pushes.

"You and your stupid ear monstrosities," she says while pulling her finger back and jabbing me.

"Your stupid back sass and no respect for authority attitude," she jabs me again and _ow. This is starting to hurt._

With every insult she jabs me further and further back.  
I'm shocked to find myself pressed up against the wall after one last jab. The shock is apparently evident on my face because next thing you know Aubrey has this wicked grin on her face.

 _Okay_ , _I'm gonna be honest here and say that this is extremely awkward. I was just letting her vent her frustrations out on me, but that obviously back-fired because she's giving me a look that tells me she has a completely different idea now._

I gulp. "Um, are you done now?" I see her eyes catch this menacing gleam in them.  
"Oh, I am far from done with you." She breathes out.  
Her hands are around my shirt collar pulling me forward. Our faces are a few inches away from each other and I look at her light blue eyes from up close. _God, she's so pretty, but so evil. And her lips are so close to mine. If I just slightly-_

"Nobody. I mean nobody messes with a Posen and gets away with it." She pushes me back and my back hits the wall. Aubrey steps back from me and looks me up and down. She smirks. Probably because the fact I'm completely flustered and taken aback is obvious. I see her turn around and walk away. She takes a couple steps before turning around, "Come to work prepared tomorrow, Ms. Mitchell." and with that she turns back around and walks away.

I watch her walk away and when she's finally out of sight I heave a sigh and run a hand through my hair.

 _That ass though._

 **Reviews and constructive criticism is very much welcomed. Will update soon again. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. :)**


End file.
